Gary Lester
Gary "Gaz" Lester was an old friend of John Constantine, who turned into a drug-addict. Gary died after being used to trap the demon, Mnemoth. He was portrayed by Jonjo O'Neill. Biography 'Early Life' Gary's father used to own a car dealership, which made his family very wealthy. Gary would accumulate his father's wealth as he gets older. 'Later Life' Years ago, Gary was good friends with John Constantine, and would drive his group of friends around, since he was the only one that owned a car. Gary would learn several things from John, including the art of pickpocketing. 'Newcastle Incident' Years later, in Newcastle, England, Gary, along with John and the rest of the group were involved in a case where a young girl, named Astra, was possessed by a Demon. After Astra is ultimately damned to hell, along with John's soul, Gary is guilt ridden like the rest of the group and becomes a drug-addict. 'Releasing Mnemoth' When Gary travels to Sudan years after Newcastle, he encounters a young man who's body was used to trap a hunger demon. Gary uses this chance to redeem himself. Gary releases the demon from the young man, and traps it. After a grueling exorcism, Gary decides to visit John in Chicago, in hopes that John can permanently trap it. Along the way, Gary accidentally releases the demon, when an Airport Security guard drops the object that confined it. History Gary is seen arriving at the airport from Sudan, where he enters immigration. Gary is arrested by airport security when a suspicious object is found in his luggage, and is taken in for interrogation. The interrogating airport security guard fiddles with the object, and accidentally drops it after it hurts his hands. A swarm of insects start pouring out of the broken object, and fly inside the security guard. Gary escapes, and heads to Jasper Winter's mill house, in hopes of finding John. > Gary breaks into the mill house, and is subsequently caught in a zero-gravity trap. After John and Zed find him dangling in mid-air, John sets him free. John seems to be angry at Gary for disappearing after Newcastle, and asks him what he did. Gary explains how he ended up in Sudan, and that he exorcised - and trapped - a demon that was trapped inside a young man. Later, Gary insists on following John to a supermarket where the demon had struck, however, is held back. Zed accidentally touches Gary, and starts having visions of his period of withdrawal. After John gets back, Zed tells him she touched him, and had visions about a witch doctor that trapped the demon. John leaves after Zed gives him drawings of the man. Gary starts to get frustrated, and intentionally channels his emotions through Zed, which knocks her out. He leaves the house to buy heroin, however, is beaten up. John arrives just in time to save him. They later go to a pub to make amends, where John finally accepts Gary's help. They leave to a museum, where Gary steals a special knife that can be used to entrap the demon. Afterwards, they follow the demon's trail, which leads to a theatre. Gary realizes why John let him come along - to use his body to trap the demon - since it was the only way to contain it. Gary is saddened of John's deception, but valiantly proceeds with the plan. John painfully carves symbols on Gary's face as the demon possesses him. After the demon had been trapped, John takes Gary, who was in agony, back to the mill house. Gary shortly dies after the demon had consumed him. Gallery Gary Lester 1x04 1.png Gary Lester 1x04 3.png|Stuck in a zero-gravity trap Gary Lester 1x04 4.png|Flashback to Sudan Gary Lester 1x04 5.png Gary Lester 1x04 6.png Gary Lester 1x04 7.png Gary Lester 1x04 8.png Trivia *Gary's death is strikingly similar to his death in the comics. *In the comics, Gary becomes a spirit that haunts Constantine for the rest of his life. See Also *Gary Lester on the Hellblazer Wiki. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Minor Characters